N/A
N/A
N/A
The present invention relates generally to non-latex balloons and more specifically to a method of attaching an object to one of two sheets of a non-latex balloon while the object is between the two sheets.
Balloons are a popular novelty item. They are often used to celebrate a special occasion, such as a graduation, a birthday, a welcome home, etc. They are also used in displays, as decorations, are given away as promotional items and are sold as souvenirs, for example at fairs, zoos, the circus, etc.
Recently, there have been many innovations to balloons. For example, although latex was, and is still a commonly used balloon material, film-like polymeric materials such as Biaxially Oriented Nylon (BON), metallic BON, etc. have become quite popular for use in manufacturing balloons. The term balloon will be used hereinafter to refer to any inflatable object that can be formed by heat sealing.
Non-latex balloons are generally formed from a valve assembly and two flexible sheets that are cut into patterns and sealed together. The valve assembly is typically formed from two lengths of polyethylene or polypropylene, heat bonded along the longer edges. During manufacture of the balloon, a xe2x80x9cpick and placexe2x80x9d machine tack-welds the valve in place against one of the flexible sheets. The outer edges (or peripheries) of the flexible sheets are then heat sealed to form the balloon. Some balloons have self sealing valves that are formed by placing a heat resistant ink on one of the two lengths of polyethylene or polypropylene to prevent the valve from becoming closed during the balloon assembly process. An example of such a valve can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,646 to Kieves, wherein the valve assembly is heat sealed to the balloon.
These film-like materials can be produced in a variety of colors including metallic colors, and can also be produced in transparent form. As such, these balloons can be created having multi-colored bodies and ornate designs. Moreover, when transparent materials are used, the inside portion of the balloon can be used to provide yet another dimension to the creativeness of such balloon designs.
It is becoming popular to attach novelty devices such as lights and/or sound producing devices onto film balloons. As disclosed in my copending patent application Ser. No. 09/849,735 entitled xe2x80x9cCurrent Controller for an Embedded Electronic Modulexe2x80x9d a tab may be attached to the power supply which prevents the novelty device from operating while the balloon is in the deflated state. This tab may be attached to the inside of the balloon in such a way as to move the tab as the balloon is inflated. However, conventional methods of attaching items to the interior of a balloon are either relatively expensive or complex.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method of attaching elements to the interior of a balloon.
An aspect of the present invention provides a method of attaching an object, which has multiple sides, to a balloon formed from multiple heat sealable sheets at least two of which have a body portion, a stem portion, an interior and an exterior. The stem portion extends outwardly from the body portion, and the body portion and the stem portion of each of the sheets defines a periphery. The balloon sheets are bonded together generally around their peripheries to define a balloon body and a balloon stem. The method includes depositing a heat resistant coating on one of the sides of the object and placing the coated object between the body portion of the two sheets of the balloon. Then the object is heated until it attaches to the interior of one of the sheets of the balloon.
Another aspect of the invention provides a non-latex balloon that includes multiple heat sealable balloon sheets at least two of which have a body portion, a stem portion, an interior and an exterior. The stem portion extends outwardly from the body portion, and the body portion and the stem portion of each of the sheets defines a periphery. The balloon sheets are bonded together generally around their peripheries to define a balloon body and a balloon stem. The balloon includes a multi-sided object that is connected to the interior of the body portion of one of the balloon sheets. A heat resistant barrier is connected to one of the sides of the heat resistant portion of the object.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a method of attaching an object, which has multiple sides, to a balloon formed from two heat sealable sheets each having a body portion, a stem portion, an interior and an exterior. The stem portion extends outwardly from the body portion, and the body portion and the stem portion of each of the sheets defines a periphery. The balloon sheets are bonded together generally around their peripheries to define a balloon body and a balloon stem. The method includes depositing a heat resistant coating on the interior of one of the balloon sheets and placing the object between the coated portion of the one of the balloon sheets and the other of the balloon sheets. The method also includes heating the object until it attaches to the interior of the other of the balloon sheets.
Still another aspect of the invention provides a non-latex balloon that includes multiple heat sealable balloon sheets, at least two of which have a body portion, a stem portion, an interior and an exterior. The stem portion extends outwardly from the body portion, and the body portion and the stem portion of each of the sheets defines a periphery. The balloon sheets are bonded together generally around their peripheries to define a balloon body and a balloon stem. The balloon includes a multi-sided object connected to the interior of the body portion of one of the balloon sheets. A heat resistant barrier is coupled to the interior of the body portion of another of the balloon sheets.
The invention will next be described in connection with certain illustrated embodiments; however, it should be clear to those skilled in the art that various modifications, additions and subtractions can be made without departing from the spirit or scope of the claims.